aNother seddie challenge
by nudgepleaseshutup
Summary: was started for dramaqeeunforsure's 10 word challenge, now you the reader choose what i right about. ENJOY!  seddie, slight carly bashing.
1. Framed

a/ni do not own icarly

Next to Sams bed is a empty picture frame.  
Sam put the frame their when she was little.  
Today she was going to put a picture in.  
The picture of her first love.  
Sam smiled as she popped the back off the frame.  
In she put a pictue of her....and freddie.  
Last year Carly had snapped the two at the fair When sam and freddie had been in line for the scariest ride Freddie had kissed her in Front of the whole school.  
Next to Sam's bed is a pictue of love framed 


	2. Unlock

Today im writing for the word "UNLOCK"  
i do not own Icarly (but i am totally willing to buy it for a penny =P)

"Samantha puckett unlock this closet door."  
Freddie yelled as i stood in the Icarly prop closet with Freddie's Pear phone.  
"No way nub! I think im going to read your texts."  
I laughed as he pounded on the door.  
"Sam i'll buy you food for a week!"  
I tuned him out as i scrolled through the phones menu.  
Finally i started opening texts.  
MOst were from me and Carly One text from Carly caught my Eye.  
"Sam im serious UNLOCK THIS DOOR"  
"Nah this text looks intresting."  
".....which one?"I actually heard fear in Freddie's voice.  
I read the text and my jaw dropped.

TO:Freddie FROM:Carly

y dont u just ask Sam out?  
I mean u told me u liked her so just do it!

"SAM PLEASE UNLOCK THIS DOOR!"  
I walked over to the door unlocked it and kissed him.  
At first he just stood there but then his arms came around me and he kissed me back.

I heard a guy scream.  
AS me and Freddie broke apart we saw spencer and Carly standing on the stairs.  
Carly turned to spencer "you owe me 5 bucks!"

A/N LOL I LIKED how this turned out 


	3. Carly is crazy

_**Hey everyone. Its been a while huh? Well the original challenge was removed by the author. So I decided to let my reviewers decide what I write about so if you have any requests just review and tell me. IF not ill just write random fics.**_

_**So anyways here's something I've been dying to write. Hope you enjoy**_

_**Carly's pov**_

I stormed into Spencer's and mines apartment and screamed. Since I was 10 I had my life planned out. During my teen years I'd date a few guys before finally giving into Freddie and marry him with a big wedding with Sam as my maid of honour. Yet my future maid of honour had ruined that plan. I just found out today while I was at college in Iowa for the past 3 years Sam and Freddie had been dating and were now engaged. I screamed yet again as I pushed over the lamp . I ran around the room yelling curses. Who the hell does Sam Puckett think she is? Finally I calmed down enough to start crying. I loved Freddie and she took that away from me! I will get her back and Freddie will be mine.

_**Ok I know this is slightly odd and out of character for carly but it just wouldn't leave my head and I wanted to try it so please read, review, and request**_


	4. Real

Hey everyone,

I'd like to thank smartiful for the review, it's much appreciated!

Remember if you want me to write a chapter just review and request what you'd like.

Today the word is "real." I used a random word generator for this chapter.

Please if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out.

Enjoy!

_**A/N: I WILL NEVER OWN ICARLY. NEVER! Or the lyrics used in here by hawk nelson (bring 'em out) (AWESOME SONG)**_

_Freddie's pov._

All the girls and the boys And people making noise Just let me hear you shout Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out! Pump up your fist If you twist like this 'Till the lights go out Bring 'em out! Bring 'em out!

Gibbys party was in full swing as I walked around the crowded room, I was looking for a way to escape my date Regina. The sister of "magic Malika" who I assured was the normal, pretty one of the two, who went to the same private school as Melanie. Regina was pretty but even crazier than Malika. It took me twenty minutes to convince her to come inside after she saw the Gibson family cat Durza, who was a harmless black cat. After we got inside I invited her to dance as we headed to the jam packed makeshift dance floor, and she did nothing but stand there and give random people dirty looks and made odd comments about them, me, herself, and a ficus plant which stood in the corner of the room.

As I started to become wary of my date I took a long look at her I realized she wasn't that pretty, it was all artificial. As I stared at her I realized her "golden tan" was a orange colour foundation caked on 2 inches thick, her dark eyes I was drawn to when I first saw her had black mascara slathered on and the eye shadow was dark and smeared across her lids, the thick red lips looked more like red war paint and I noticed a smudge of it on her teeth. I realized that everything about her was fake from her bleach blond hair to her black tee and ridiculously short white skirt to her painted toenails that popped out of her sandals.

She was nice but not the girl I wanted to spend the rest of the night with so I decided id find someone for her to hang with. As I looked around the room, desperate for escape my eyes traveled to Sam who was up against the wall by herself, looking up she caught my eye and some how understood my intentions winked and mouthed Jeremy.

The girls in their makeup In black and white Exchanging looks tonight

" Regina would you like to take a walk? I asked her.

As she snapped out of her reverie she replied to me in a bored tone "yea, sure. Whatever."

So I desperately searched for Jeremy, my ears peeled for his trade mark sneeze. Finally I heard it coming from the kitchen. I guided myself and Regina towards Jeremy. I hastened to introduce them. After 5 minutes the two were so emerged in there conversation they didn't even realize I slipped away. I quickly made my way towards Sam, Looking Sam over I took in her appearance. Holding a platter of ham, wearing an old tee, Accompanied by torn jeans and tattered converse, she still somehow made my heart skip a beat. Her infamous blonde curls fell down her back messily, and she wore no make up. when she saw me walk over she put the platter down on a near table. As I approached her she punched me, "Fredlump!" was all she said before resuming her consumption of ham

that's when I realized why I liked Sam so much. Unlike Regina, Valerie, Melanie, and even carly, she was real. Real emotions, real looks, real habits. She wasn't like other girls who hid their flaws behind make-up, smiles, and fake personalities, she wasn't another life size Barbie doll that walked and talked with static personalities.

She was Sam Puckett.

She was a dynamic, angry, food consuming girl.

She was real.

And maybe someday she could be Sam Benson.

_**A/n thanks for reading please review and no flames please!**_

_**I'm really proud of this one! Also if you can guess the reference made by the Gibson family's cat's name, ill include you in a chapter. Expect an update tomorrow.**_


End file.
